


Let's go meet our ancestors

by Loki_sins_alot



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Jamilton - Fandom
Genre: "It's just a prank bro!" God said, Alexis Hamilton, Denial, Descendants of the founding fathers, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Making this up as I go along, Other, Stuck in 1778 with my mortal enemy who I may or may not have a crush on, Thomas Jefferson the 9th, Time Anomaly, Time Travel, fate hates them, huge coincidence, i dunno, love hate relationship, mansions cause why not, rich kids, smut???? Maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_sins_alot/pseuds/Loki_sins_alot
Summary: As the years past on from Alexander Hamilton's death, the families of the founding fathers' kept in touch with each other. After several centuries of the Hamilton and Jefferson households being at war, they decided to end the fighting once and for all by selecting the youngest members of their families' 17 year old Alexis Hamilton, and 18 year old Thomas Jefferson (the ninth.) Hoping the two would become friends, or maybe more. Of course, they hate each other at first sight. When the two's hatred of each other becomes out of hand, Their friends Theo Burr and Jackie Maddison, get dragged into the picture to keep the two calm....Oh also they get sucked into a time portal and stuck in 1778 with their ancestors.With no idea how to get back to their own time, and the founding father's on their tail, will hate turn to love? Will they make it home? I dunno. I'm making this up as I go along.





	1. Wow, that's some big-ass hair you've got!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! My name is Loki and welcome to my first story on Archive! If you see any typos, or if anythings confusing please let me know. If you have any idea for what might happen, feel free to contribute, cause I have no idea where this ones going.  
> My name is Sam (YourFavouriteBaguette) and I'm mostly proofreading this shit-storm, because Loki's grammar and spelling is absolutely atrocious. Go check out my story; Panic! at the Microwave. (TOTALLY NOT SELF PROMO)

_Knock Knock Knock!_

  
     Alex groaned as the sound of knocking ripped her from sleep. She opened her eyes and hissed when the curtains were shed, ducking under her blankets.

  
     “Alexis, it's time time to get up! Your family is waiting for you at breakfast.” The maid said cheerfully. She was about 27, and she had long blonde hair up in a pony tail, accompanied with bright blue eyes.

  
     “Come on Flora, five more minutes.” Alex whined.

  
     “Get up young lady, or I'll dump a bucket of water on you.”

  
     “You wouldn’t dare.”

  
     “Oh I would.” Flora said, “now get up.”

  
     Alex sighed and dragged herself out of bed, while Flora smiled triumphantly. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Alex grumbled, “I’m still your boss.”

  
     “Actually, your parents are my bosses. And my job is to make sure you are up and running for the day.”

  
     Alex rolled her eyes at the maid, and grinned. Flora smiled right back, and they both laughed. Flora left to do her work, and Alex quickly picked out an outfit. Throwing on a silky green button up, and tight but comfortable black pants, she ran out the door. She swiftly made her way through the countless hallways and flights of stairs until she was finally at the dining room table. Her parents, uncle, and grandparents politely smiled at her as she took her seat.

  
     “Good morning Alexis, how did you sleep?” Her father asked.

  
     “Morning, Dad! I slept fine, thank you.” She replied.

  
     After a bit of small talk, breakfast was served. The Hamilton household ate their food, and chatted afterwards. Alex was in a heated conversation with her uncle, a congressman, about the presidency of Donald Trump. Her mother, who was a speechwriter, was debating with her father, a very popular lawyer, about World War III. While her grandparents (her grandmother was a supreme judge, and her grandfather was senate president) were talking about puppies in people clothes, and how many burritos could fit in a barrel. Which Alex quickly joined into, her estimate being 84 depending on the size of the barrel and the size of the burrito.

  
     “Alex, honey, there's someone here to see you.” Alex’s mother said.

  
     “Who?” She asked. She was curious, as it was a weekend so there weren't any tutors scheduled to see her, and she didn't have any friends because everyone hated her. She had absolutely no clue as to who would visit her. So she got up and walked down the many halls to get to the entrance room, and there she saw a very tall, dark skinned teen with the biggest goddamn bush of hair she had ever seen. And the first thing that came out of her mouth:

     "Holy hell, your hair's fuckin'  _huge!"_


	2. Piss me off once, shame on you. piss me off twice IMMA CUT YOU BITCH.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short... Oh well at least it's something, eat it up you horrible people.

The boy turned to look at Alex, and rose a slightly offended eyebrow at her, “excuse me?” He said, in an annoyed voice.

“Oh, did I say that outloud? Sorry! I do that sometimes...My name is Alexis Hamilton, who are you?” She rambled.

“I'm Thomas, Thomas Jefferson the ninth.” He said scanning Alex over. Alex was fairly short, almost half of Thomas’s height. Her short, light brown hair that barely reached past her mid-neck was tied back in a tiny ponytail. She just had on the green shirt and black pants, while Thomas wore white pants, and a white vest over a black cotton button up. “No wonder you talk so much, you're a Hamilton.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, “And what, may I ask, is a Jeffershit doing in a Hamilton household?”

Thomas glared at her, “my parents are settling somethings with your family. And unfortunately I had to come along” He sneered.

“I think you should go wait in your car then.” Alex snapped.

“First of all, that's rude, and second the car is picking us up in two hours.”

Alex was about to yell at him to get the hell out of her mansion when her mother and father walked into the room, along with Thomas’s parents. “Mom! Can you please tell him to leave.” Alex said through clenched teeth, trying to be as polite as possible and failing miserably.

“Alex.” Her mother said in a warning tone, “These are our guests for the next two hours, now, if you will, show Thomas around.”

“But-” Alex cut herself off when her mother gave her ‘the look.’ She sighed heavily, “fine.” She grumbled. Alex turned to Thomas and motioned for him to follow her. Thomas rolled his eyes and trudged after her, glaring at the back of her head as the two left the room WHERE IT HAPPENED THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENED THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENED

SO Alex showed Thomas around her mansion, “don't do anything, don't break anything, don't touch anything, don't look at anything, don't think about anything…” She rambled, in a bad mood. The two past several doors, but Thomas stopped at one. He pointed to it, “is this your room?”  
  
The door had Alexis Hamilton in neat cursive marked into the door, and before Alex could yell “BITCH GET OUTTA MY ROOM!” He turned the knob and stepped in.  
For someone who lives in a mansion Alex’s room was quite modest. She had a four poster bed with blue and green curtains, a medium walk in closet, And two desks. One desk was covered in stacks of papers, while the other one had a bunch of trophies for speech, debate, essays, etc. the wall behind the desks were littered in certificates but three of them stood out, they were three college degrees, two bachelors and a masters.

“you graduated college?!” Thomas almost shouted, instead he took a deep breath and forced out, “impressive… At least for a Hamilton.” Sure, he was smarter than most, he was moved up two years because no one could keep up with him, but these degrees were dated five years back, which meant Alex graduated college at age 12. Alex just glared at him.

“Get. Out.” She growled.

“Make me.” Thomas challenged.

And then all hell broke loose.


End file.
